Phoenix's Tear
by Stompy-Sanji
Summary: After reading a muggle novel, Ginny Weasley is inspired to help one 'lost soul’. Whom does she pick but Draco Malfoy, soon-to-be Death Eater after he graduates. Will she be able to save him (will he let her?) and help the Order?
1. Introductions and Prologue

**Author's Notes**: Heyyyyyooo everyone! This is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic. I really hope you like it! It's D/G style :0) I have a few things to clear up: 

1. I don't know British slang or British vocabulary. The only word I know is snog lol! So, I'm really sorry if it doesn't sound like them, but I'll still try my best! 

2. I'm also sorry if Ginny and Draco are OOC. I'm trying to make this as original as possible; but, I am really going to try as hard as I can to keep them IC (In Character)? :0) Also, the good thing writing about Ginny and Draco is the fact that they aren't really fully developed characters yet, you know? I mean we don't know what they are really thinking. So, it's quite interesting to play around with them. 

3. I'm not sure if all my HP facts are 100% accurate. So, if you see something that looks weird (lol) then please feel free to tell me! Like if I spelt something wrong, or got the concept wrong, etc. 

4. If you think my font is too small, please tell me! :0) 

Oki doki! I think that's about it! I really hope that I can keep you interested in this story! Thanks a lot for taking the time out and reading all this. I really appreciate it! Also, don't forget FEEDBACK (E-mail, review, message). I would like to know what you think of it so far, is anything confusing, anything boring- anything! Take care! Hope to hear from u soon! One love! Paix! Happy reading! (Hopefully) :0) 

 Love, Stompy_Sanji or just Sanji! 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP or anything to do with HP! It's all J.K. Rowling! I am not profiting from this in anyway.           

Prologue 

Number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Ginny Weasley, her family, Harry, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, and Tonks were gathered around the dinner table eating the meal Mrs. Weasley had prepared. 

It was Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny's last day of vacation and tomorrow morning, they were going to be on the Hogwarts Express. This was Ginny's sixth year and she was a prefect.  

I wonder who the other prefects are, she thought, as she squashed her boiled potatoes with her fork. 

Naturally, Hermione became the Head Girl and was thrilled about it. Ginny was very happy, because Hermione and her always got a long well. 

"I want you four to be very careful this year." Mrs. Wealsey said, her facial expressions and tone serious. "You don't know who's working for who nowadays." 

"That's right!" Mr. Weasley agreed. "Stay alert and be on guard at all times. Always have your wand handy." 

"Snape has informed me that the night before your graduation ceremony," Professor Dumbledore said, looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "All the sons and daughters of the Death Eaters are going to be initiated by Voldemort." His voice was soft, but serious. The lines creasing his forehead were evident now and the bags under his eyes were dark. 

He looks so worn out and old, Ginny thought, as she watched him. He looked at her and she saw that his eyes were void of his natural twinkle. She felt her stomach twist and she didn't have an appetite anymore. 

"Ginny dear, eat up! You need your energy!" Mrs. Weasley said from beside her. 

To make her mum happy, Ginny put some of the now mashed potato on her fork and put it in her mouth, chewing slowly. 

"Yes, I have a few names of those who are surely going to be initiated: Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Millicent Buldstrode, and of course Draco Malfoy." Snape replied, his voice low. 

"Of course!" Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione. 

"That's seven." Tonks said, looking relieved. 

"There are more of them. It's just that these are the only names I've heard so far." Snape said and frowned. "In addition, Voldemort is going to call upon the Slytherin sixth years to help him. It seems he's planning something big after Harry's graduation."  

Sometimes at night, when Ginny couldn't sleep, Voldemort was the reason. Occasionally he still haunted her dreams. She felt a bit foolish still having nightmares about him, even though she knew it was a traumatizing event. 

"Knowing all this, you four better not do anything drastic without contacting us first, okay? Moreover, don't go wandering around alone." Professor Lupin said, his voice firm. 

All four of them nodded and exchanged quick glances with each other. 

"Ok children, it's time to go to bed!" Mrs. Weasley said, getting up from her chair. They all groaned and got up from their chair. She ushered them out of the room; but not before they heard Professor Snape say, "We need more spies." Then Mrs. Weasley closed the door and left them standing in the hall. 

"Need more spies?" Hermione asked. 

"Let's head up and think of a plan." Harry said. 

"Ginny, want to come?" Ron asked her. 

"No, I'm just going to relax in my room, thanks." Ginny said, and she walked to the room she and Hermione shared. 

What Ginny really wanted to do was read the muggle novel that Hermione had given her for her 16th birthday. It was called "Love Changes Life" and Ginny loved it. She was already on the last chapter and was on edge, wanting to know how it would end. 

She entered her room, grabbed the book from the dressing table, and flopped on her bed. 

Twenty more pages to go, she thought happily, and then began reading. Not even five minutes after she was finished with the book, she fell asleep with this last thought going through her mind: I can't wait to fall in love. 

            Draco Malfoy looked up at the ceiling. He was lying down on his bed and just had dinner with his mother and father. 

How eventful that was, he thought bitterly, as he remembered his father's words-always lecturing and ordering him around, as if he were still a little child.  

"Now Draco, you know what is to be expected of you the night before your graduation." Lucius Malfoy started, his voice naturally cold. "Don't cause too much trouble this year. Leave Potter and his friends alone. You'll get your chance at them later." 

"Yes, Father." Draco replied monotonously. He was used to this speech. His father had given this same speech ever since he had come home for the summer. 

"Now you're a seventh year and Head Boy. You'll have more access to Hogwarts. You better keep me informed." Lucius said, as he reached for his goblet of wine. 

Draco looked at his mother, who was looking at him proudly. "I'm so proud of you, Draco." He nodded at her, acknowledging her compliment. "You're going to be a Death Eater soon and make the Malfoy name proud." 

Oh, I was going to make the Malfoy name proud all right, Draco thought with a smirk. I'm going to out-do the 'Great Lucius Malfoy' himself and be Voldemort's right hand. There's no way I'm going to leave Potty, Weasel, and that Mudblood alone. 

It was fun to aggravate them. As fate would have it, the Mudblood was chosen to be the Head Girl. Of course, I will take every opportunity to harass her! 

He pushed himself off his bed and walked to his mirror. He looked at his face. His chiseled features; high cheekbones, short blonde hair slicked back, his long aristocratic nose, and his thin lips. All of these things reminded him that he was a Malfoy. 

Growing up practicing dark magic at the age of eleven, socializing with older death eaters, studying spells and hexes-this was all the Malfoy way of living. This was Draco's past, present, and future. His whole life was already planned for him. Everything he had ever learned to be. 

He walked over to his closet and looked through his clothes, which consisted of black robes, pants, shirts, turtlenecks; all made from the best cloth the wizarding world had to offer. He smirked. He knew he wouldn't have liked it any other way. All this luxury, he wouldn't trade it for anything. All the power and wealth was his life, his destiny. 

He walked back to his bed and sat down. What should I do now? He thought, as he stared idly into the fireplace. I wouldn't mind some company...nah...I don't think I can tolerate Pansy. Thank God, Father had enough sense to realize that Pansy was not my type. It gets quite lonely at the top, but that doesn't matter. Malfoys aren't weak. Care about someone and you'll get weak. We don't need anyone. 

He decided to change into some shorts and a shirt and just go to sleep. Tomorrow he would be going back to Hogwarts, so he better take advantage of his luxuries and get comfortable for the last night. He lay in bed, feeling a little drowsy, thinking of how the year would go and all the things he needed to accomplish before his graduation. He had a lot of work to do this year, and he hoped he wouldn't get distracted. 

**Author's Note (2):** Wow! I hope that my next A/N isn't longer than the chapter itself! (haha). I doubt they will be though! Hope you liked the Prologue! Take care! Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 1

            **Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or anything to do with HP! It's all J.K. Rowling! I am not profiting from this in anyway.

            **Author's Notes:** Heyyo! How are you? I remembered (only after I posted the Prologue) that Fanfic.net has these buttons where you can make the font size bigger or smaller! I forgot about it! Don't worry with that #4 for A/N. :0) Happy reading! Take care! Please review!

Love, Stompy_Sanji / Sanji

**                                                                                    Chapter 1**

****

****

            "How about Gryffindor Rockers?" Colin Creevy suggested, as he drummed lightly on the window with his drumsticks.

            Seamus wrinkled his nose and said, "I don't think so mate...how about...Ginny and the Gryff Gods?" He grinned widely, as he winked at Ginny.

            Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. This was going nowhere! It was already an hour after they got on the train and they still hadn't come up with a name for their band. 

            It was a tight squeeze: with Ginny (who was the lead singer), and her band mates: Seamus Finnigan (who played the bass), Dean Thomas (who was the lead guitarist, playing the electric guitar), and Colin Creevy (who played the drums), along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

            After hearing the Weird Sisters play at the Yule Ball, Ginny had gotten interested in performing. She confided in Hermione, who encouraged her to sing. Hermione gave Ginny a vocal training cassette and some of her favourite muggle rock music. Once Ginny heard them, she fell in love with the intricacies of alternative music: the music, the lyrics, and the vocal range of the performers. Her favourite group was No Doubt. She thought Gwen Stefani was the best female performer and she had a great sense of style.

            With her new found talent of singing, Ginny decided to sing at one of Gryffindors' victory parties. After she had sung, people were very impressed with her talent. After, Seamus, Dean, and Colin had approached her. They told her that they were starting a band and they were looking for a lead singer. They asked her if she wanted to join them. She gladly accepted the offer and with Hermione's help, they searched for the right instruments. The instruments came after the Christmas break and they started practicing at once. By the end of Ginny's fifth year, they were all professionals with their instruments and knew over 30 songs. They decided to tell Dumbledore about their band at the end of her fifth year and he suggested that they play at the Welcome Feast.

            "No, no, no, that's even worse than Colin's!" Dean Thomas said exasperated, his right hand massaging his temple. "We need something better! Something that'll be on everyone's tongue!"

            "Well I don't see you breaking your head, searching for a name." Seamus muttered, as he folded his arms across his chest defensively.

            "Guys, relax!" Ginny said, finally deciding to say something. "We'll find a name." She looked at Hermione for some support.

            Hermione smiled and said, "How about GG? Stands for Godric Gryffindor. What do you think Ron, Harry?" She asked and turned to look at them.

            Ron and Harry were deep in thought, their foreheads creased, and their eyebrows drawn close.

            "I got it! Phoenix Rocker?" Ron suggested, his face hopeful as he waited for their reaction.

            "Hmm…phoenix…I like that word...but I'm not sure about the 'Rocker' part." Colin said, as the other two boys nodded in agreement.

            "Finally, we're getting somewhere!" Ginny said happily. She thought hard, Phoenix something...Phoenix's Wings...no... something else-

            "Phoenix's Tear!" Harry shouted suddenly, making Ginny jump.

            "That's a good one, mate!" Ron said, nodding, while Hermione smiled widely.

            "I think we have a winner." Ginny said, grinning. She looked at the others, who looked like they had just found out they won the lottery. They all nodded enthusiastically and it was settled: the name of their band was Phoenix's Tear.

            "Now that that is settled, Ginny why don't you sing for us and warm up your voice." Ron said, as he leaned on the window.

            "Alright, that's a good idea!" Ginny said. "Dean, want to play acoustic for me?" She turned to him and he nodded. In addition to carrying around his electric guitar, Dean also had his acoustic with him. He unzipped his guitar case, and propped his guitar on his knee. "Ready?" he asked, as he strummed a few bars.

            "Yeah, which song should we do?" Ginny asked, and then cleared her throat. She took two deep breaths and let it out slowly.

            "How about 'Underneath It All'?" Harry suggested. Both Dean and Ginny nodded. Dean started strumming and Ginny waited for her cue to start singing. She loved singing this song; she guessed it was because of the lyrics.

            She looked around at the different faces. Harry smiling at her, Hermione with her head on Ron's shoulder with Ron leaning against the window; Colin and Seamus sitting back, with relaxed expressions on their faces; and Dean, his expression serious as he concentrated on the notes. When she reached the second chorus, he looked up at her and smiled, then returned to his original expression.

            Ginny looked out the window and saw the beautiful scenery passing by. She hoped that they performed well at the Feast. She felt her stomach churning, as she thought about performing in front of the whole school. I hope my voice doesn't crack, she thought, and then concentrated on warming up her voice.

            Finally, Draco thought, as he sat down at the Slytherin table. Crabbe sat on his left and Goyle on his right, and Pansy sat across from him. She smiled at him, and he just nodded to her. Malfoys don't smile, he thought, and then looked around the Great Hall.

            His eyes immediately fell on the Gryffindor table, which was across from his table, and he searched for the three musketeers. They were talking animatedly amongst themselves; and, he noticed that the Mudblood and Weasel were holding hands. He smirked, that was an interesting development. Now he knew how he would provoke the Weasel this year. This was going to be a good year after all.

            Another thing he noticed was Weasel's sister sitting across from Potter. She must still idolize him, he thought as he sneered at the back of her red head.

            "Greetings, students." Dumbledore's voice echoed in the Hall, as he stood up. "The Sorting will now begin. Call in the first years."

            The first years entered and Draco looked at each of them, trying to sort out the soon-to-be Slytherins. He heard his stomach growl softly and groaned inwardly.

            "Alots, Othelia." Professor Mcgonagall read from the long scroll. A small girl with long, straight black hair walked up to the stool and sat down. "Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat yelled.

            This was going to be long, Draco thought, as he sighed softly. He was famished. Especially since he was too busy making out with some fifth year Ravenclaw girl, who had come onto him, to buy something from the lady with the cart.

            He had fun, watching her cry after he had insulted her after their make out session. Draco had no need for a steady girlfriend. He didn't need someone sticking to him 24/7. He didn't need anyone.

            He knew all the girls fawned over him, thinking he looked like a sexy Greek God. He was definitely going to take full advantage of that. He loved being in control. Being able to make or break someone. He was lost in thought until he felt a jab in his ribs from his right.

            He glared at Goyle, who said, "Sorry Draco, but listen to what Dumbledore's saying! A band! Hilarious!" He gave a low chuckle and turned back to Dumbledore.

            A band, Draco thought confused, what is this idiot on about now?

            "...and so, give a round of applause to...Phoenix's Tear!" Dumbledore's voice boomed happily and then he sat down. Cheers sounded immediately after.

            Draco noticed that where the Sorting Hat and stool had been, instead an empty stage had taken its place. Smoke rose from the bottom of the stage and formed a thick fog. Nothing could be seen on the stage, but then music started playing. The fog started to clear and the outlines of four people could be seen: two with guitars, one behind the drums, and one with a mic.

            Muggle music, Draco thought, frowning. Only Dumbledore would allow this. He saw the people clearly now. Of course, it had to be those muggle-loving Gryffs.

            There was Seamus and Dean strumming on their guitars, Colin banging on the drums, and there was-Weasel's sister! What the-, he thought, as he watched her shocked. His eyes widened a bit, but then he made his expression passive. What did it matter to him whether she was singing or dancing?

            She started singing and he felt the hairs on his arms stand up. Her voice was powerful yet soft, her stage-presence confident and relaxed. The only time she had ever stood out in his mind was when she defended Potter at the bookstore and in his fifth year when she stood up to him and the other Slytherins in Umbridge's office.

            Her naturally red hair was wavy and reached about two inches below her shoulder. She had left her hair open and it fell gracefully around her face. She wore her Hogwart's shirt and gray skirt under her robe, which was left open. She held the mic firmly in her hands. Although she was a slim and short girl (standing at 5'0ft), she was still strong.

            He watched her walk back and forth on the stage, her expressions changing with every word she sung. She paused and the music continued. A few Gryffindors whistled and Ginny smiled their way.

            Then she continued singing and Draco paid attention to the lyrics. "You've used up all your coupons and all you've got left is me." Ginny walked up to the front of the stage and looked out into the crowd as she sang. Her gaze rested on the Gryffindor table.

            No doubt she's looking at Potter, he thought, as he felt himself sneer automatically.

"And somehow," Her gaze left the Gryffindor table and moved on to the Slytherin table. He watched her eyes and was surprised when he saw her looking his way, well he thought it was his way, "I'm full of forgiveness, I guess it's meant to be..."

            The expression on her face as she sang was so full of concentration, as if she were trying to solve an Arithmancy problem, yet passionate at the same time. He saw her blink and then look to the Ravenclaw table. He followed her gaze, and he saw that the fifth year was looking at him. He smirked at her and then she quickly turned her attention back to the stage.

            The music faded slowly and there were immediate hoots, whistles, and cheers for the band.

            "Thank you!" Ginny's breathless voice said, as she took a quick bow, her hair a little messy after her performance.

            "Ginnyyy!" Some guys from all the other three tables yelled, and whistled some more.

            Hmmm, he thought, this Weasel is quite popular with the boys. He knew that Ron was very protective over his sister, and it was confirmed when Draco saw the boy's expression. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was turned into a frown. He was obviously not pleased with the extra attention his little sister was getting from the male population.

            Draco smirked. He would definitely have fun breaking this Weasel girl down. Why not? He knew he could and it would be fun to make the other Weasel mad.

            "Thank you, Phoenix's Tear! They will perform again at Christmas. Please give them another round of applause!" Dumbledore's enthusiastic voice was heard. Another round of applause sounded from the other three tables and not much from the Slytherin's. "And now, I know you must all be starving! Enjoy the feast! Oh and will the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy and Head Girl, Hermione Granger, please come to me after the feast? Thank you." He finished and sat down. Draco didn't have to look at Granger's face to know she was frowning. He knew how much she hated him.

            Automatically, the food appeared on the table and Crabbe and Goyle dug right in.

            Draco looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny take her seat across from Potter. He started to think of a plan, as he drowned out all the noise, and focused on the redheaded girl, who was oblivious to him.

**            Author Notes (2):** This chapter was about 2,000 words! Cool, huh? I'm going to make them longer, no worries! By the way, I really like the paragraph where Ginny asks Dean if he wants to play acoustic (I'm not bragging!) I think it's because I want to be in a band someday. I guess that's why I put Ginny in a band! :0) 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or anything to do with HP! It's all J.K. Rowling! I am not profiting from this in anyway.

**Author's Notes:**  Heyyo everyone! Thanks for taking the time out and reading my story! I really appreciate it! :0) I hope you like this chapter and please review and tell me what you think of it! Thanks! Take care and Happy reading!

Love, Stompy_Sanji/Sanji 

Chapter 2 

            Draco sat causally in his chair as he listened to Dumbledore go on about the Head Boy and Girl's responsibilities. He saw that Hermione was beaming as she gave Dumbledore her full attention.

            Probably wished she could take notes while he talked, Draco thought, as he looked at Dumbledore, who was sitting down behind his desk.

"...I'm sure that you two will not abuse your powers as Head Boy and Girl, and will try and do the best each of you can do. Although I can already foresee the many arguments, please Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, try to work together." Professor Dumbledore said, as he smiled at them.

            Draco could see that the Headmaster was amused by this situation. The twinkle in his eyes gave him away, as he looked at them. Draco felt an automatic sneer forming, but he kept his face indifferent. 

            Dumbledore probably thinks that the Mudblood and I will become friends. Ha! He thought, as he looked around the room. He saw the Phoenix and remembered Ginny- her voice and her confidence.

            I'm thinking about Weasel's sister! He thought and frowned.

            "No need to frown, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore said lightly, interrupting his thoughts. "Patrolling duty isn't as bad as it sounds. Start at 10 every night."

            Patrolling duty? Oh, right. I hope the Mudblood and I don't have to do it together.

            "Are there any questions that you would like to ask?" The Headmaster asked them.

            "No, sir." Hermione answered.

            The Headmaster looked at Draco, waiting for his response.

            "No, sir." Draco repeated.

            "Well, then! This has been a wonderful night, I wish you luck with your duties and with your studies." Professor Dumbledore said, as he rose from his chair.

            "Goodnight, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Both Hermione and Draco had risen from their seat.

            "Good night." Hermione said cheerfully and Draco just mumbled a goodnight.

            He quickly walked out of the Headmaster's office and past the gargoyle. He wanted to get this night over with. He didn't feel like he had the patience to deal with any responsibilities now.

            "Malfoy! Wait!" he heard Hermione shout after him. He kept on walking, ignoring her. She grabbed the sleeve of his robes and pulled on it.

            "Watch it, Mudblood! You'll get my robes filthy!" Draco said, annoyance in his voice.

            Hermione just rolled her eyes and said, "Look, Malfoy, I'm not happy about this either. At least let's work out a plan so that we won't get in each other's way."

            He just glared at her, so she continued, "I'll patrol the Westside of the castle and you can patrol the Eastside. This way we won't be in each other's way, but we'll still be doing our duty." She waiting for him to respond, her mouth in a straight line and eyes hard, she was determined.

            He looked her over, from head to toe, trying to make her feel self-conscious so that she would cower away, but it didn't work.

            He just nodded and walked away going to "his" side of the castle.

            This is going to be a long year! He thought, as he heard his robes swishing around him. The corridors were empty and dark, except for the few torches that were still burning.

            "Wow! Did you hear all that applause?" Colin asked excitedly, once they reached the common room.

            "I can't wait till tomorrow to meet more of the hot fans!" Seamus said, grinning widely.

            Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes as Harry, Ron, and Dean laughed.

            "Ginny, you did great!" Hermione complimented, giving Ginny a hug.

            "Aww! Thanks, Hermione!" Ginny responded happily, as she hugged the girl back.

            "Yeah, Gin, that was brilliant!" Ron said, as he took a seat next to the fireplace. "I'm really proud of you! Though, I don't like the way those chaps were looking at you and yelling like that." He frowned as he remembered the scene.

            "Ron, relax. Ginny is a big girl now. You can't keep babying her." Hermione said, as she took a seat next to him and snuggled against him.

            "Gin, you were really wicked!" Harry said, smiling at her. "You've really got a lot of talent!"

            "Thanks, Harry!" Ginny said, blushing from the compliment.

            "Yeah, we really are lucky to have her in the band." Dean said, as he took her in his arms and twirled her around. Ginny squealed and then he put her down.

            Ron raised one eyebrow and directed it to Dean, who was smiling. Dean just shrugged and sat down.

            We did it! Ginny thought happily, as she looked at her band members' faces. She could feel their energy bouncing off her, as she stood surrounded by them. She knew they had sounded great. After all that hard work, it was a relief to make themselves known. And, my voice didn't crack! She thought, and then she yawned.

            "Looks like someone needs some rest after an exhausting performance." Colin teased.

            Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Is this how you treat your lead singer?"

            Colin just grinned back at her.

            "Oh, I almost forgot. It's time to go patrolling." Hermione said, jumping up.

            "Wow Ron, it looks like you rubbed off on Hermione." Seamus said, as he raised his eyebrows.

            Hermione glared at Seamus and then he stopped being suggestive with his eyebrows.

            Ron got up from his seat and walked over to Hermione. "Good luck. I'll wait up for you." He said and then gave her a kiss on her cheek. Hermione blushed a bit.

            Ginny giggled at them. They were so cute together.

            "Good luck, Herm!" Harry said, and then took a seat next to Dean.

            "Alright everyone, I'm off to bed now! Good luck, Hermie! Hope Malfoy doesn't harass you." Ginny said, and she yawned again.

            "Thanks, Ginny." Hermione said. "Goodnight and sweet dreams!"

            "Night, Gin." Dean, Seamus, Colin, and Harry chorused.

            "Sleep good." Ron added, and then gave her a warm smile.

            She smiled at them and then turned to go to the girl's dormitories.

            Ginny looked at the book on her nightstand and sighed. That was one of the best books she had ever read and she couldn't get the story out of her head.

            It was about two strangers coming from two different backgrounds. Nancy grew up in a loving home, while Olden grew up believing life was all about pain. Nancy was in her last year of high school and popular. Olden was involved in a gang and all the activities that came along with being a member. One day, Nancy found Olden hurt and bleeding on the sidewalk and went to help him. He was stubborn, even as he lay there wounded, but then he let her help him.

She knew what the deeper meaning was: That people could change; that love could change people.

            Nancy helped him to help himself and through that process, he fell in love with her. Her love for him changed his perception of life and he decided to quit being a gang member. That was really where the hardships began, because it was not hard to get out of a gang. Yet, they fought together and the story had a happy yet realistic ending.

            That's so romantic, Ginny thought; as she lay on her bed, ready to go to sleep. If only she could help someone. Am I that strong to change someone? She wondered, as she turned to lie on her stomach. The lights were still on, since her other roommates hadn't come into the room yet. Ginny snuggled her head into her pillow and sighed contentedly.

            Today was a good day, she thought as she hugged her pillow. I need to remember to talk to the band about our practicing hours. I hope Mum and Dad are safe; and the twins, Bill, Charlie…and Percy.

            She closed her eyes and then soon drifted off to sleep. Subconsciously hoping that tonight her dreams would be Voldemort-free.

            Draco walked to the Great Hall for lunch, two days after the Feast. He sat in between Crabbe and Goyle.

            "How's it feel to be the Head Boy?" Goyle asked, as he reached for his Pumpkin juice.

            "Just grand." Draco replied dryly, as he looked at the food laid out in front of him. So far, he had had a busy first day. All the teachers were lecturing them and giving them lots of homework to do; and then on top of that he had his Head Boy duties, which was to patrol the halls between the classes.

            Draco drank his pumpkin juice in one gulp and then put some food on his plate. He started eating slowly, focusing solely on the food that was in front of him.

            Then he heard the owls' hoots and looked up. He saw a few owls coming into the Hall and he searched for his black eagle owl. He didn't see it and felt relieved. At least his father wasn't going to harass him today.

            He looked over to the Gryffindor table and noticed that Ron was taking a letter off one of the owl's feet. Harry and Hermione, who were sitting on his side, and Ginny who sat across from him, all looked at Ron. They all smiled after he said something and then he pocketed his letter.

            Draco sneered at their happiness at receiving a letter. He just wanted to wipe those smiles off their faces.

            His father had told him that Weasel's parents were part of the Order. Draco wasn't surprised at all after hearing that. Of course, those Weasels would support the Muggles. Some purebloods, he thought disgustedly. They were already so poor, and then degrading themselves even more by associating with muggles; putting those Mudbloods before themselves. They were just as lowly as those Mudbloods they associated with.

            He looked back at his food, annoyed at the scene in front of him. He had lost his appetite.

            Ginny smiled widely, as she played with the food on her plate during lunch. She couldn't wait until tonight, when they would read the letter.

            "Gin, we need to think about a good day to practice, so that we can inform the Headmaster and ask for his permission." Colin said, from her right.

            "I think that we should practice at least once a week." Dean said, as he cut up his chicken with his knife and fork. "Especially since soon we're going to be busy with all the homework and preparations for the N.E.W.T.S. Not to mention Ginny's Quidditch practice which will start in October."

            "That's true, mate, I agree." Seamus said, and then he took a bite of his bread. He started to chew and then said, "So what night is the best?"

            "Euw, Seamus! Chew with your mouth closed, please!" Ginny said, wrinkling her nose. He was sitting to her left and while he talked he spit out a bit of his half-masticated food in her direction.

            Seamus's cheeks turned a bit pink. He closed his mouth and finished chewing.

            "Sorry, Gin." He said, grinning apologetically at her.

            "No worries." She said, and smiled. "Any night works for me." She turned to Colin and Dean.

            "What we can do is go to Professor Dumbledore and ask him what time we're allowed to be in one of the classrooms." Colin suggested, as he reached for his juice.

            "Good idea, we'll go to him after dinner tonight." Dean suggested, as he put more chicken on his plate.

            "Wait, not tonight…" Ginny started. The three boys gave her inquiring looks and she continued. "How about right after our last class today?"

            "Ah, someone is eager to start practicing." Seamus teased.

            "No doubt!" she said, and then winked at him.

            **Author's Note(2):** I would like to thank the five of you who have reviewed! It really means a lot to me! You know I won't forget my first reviewers ever! In order of reviews received after the Prologue was posted:

**Cherish Chang (Willemieke):** Thanks a lot for all your e-mails, kind and

encouraging words! You're the best! Thanks for also helping me with ideas and not complaining when I send my long e-mails! :0) Without your e-mails, I would be quite bored and probably wouldn't be writing this story right now! Remember: you are a GREAT writer and I can't wait until you update Shade of Light! I'm honored to be your beta for SOL! Take care! ***Hugs***

**Kinipela12:** Thanks a lot for taking the time out and reviewing! I really felt good! :0) Your writing doesn't suck! Remember that or ELSE! (lol) Hope you feel better soon! Take care! ***Hugs***

**Phoenix12:** To my first and BEST beta-reader ever! :0) Thank you so much for taking the time out and beta-ing my story! I really appreciate all your feedback and thanks for having patience with me! Thanks for always being positive about my work so far and encouraging me! It's always cool to talk to you online! Good luck with all your work (thesis's and such!) Take care! ***Hugs***

**BluStarr:** Thanks for reviewing both the prologue and chapter 1! Hope to hear from you again after I post this chapter! :0) Thanks for adding me to your favorites! I feel so special! De rien about reviewing for you! It was a hilarious story! Are you going to update it? No Doubt rocks! I'm glad that you like the fact she's in a band! I was hoping it would help twist up the plot a bit! Take care! ***Hugs***

**Meria:** Hey! Even though you didn't review yet…*ahem* :0) I wanted to say thanks for reading this and giving me your feedback! You are a GREAT writer! Don't forget it! I love your writing! Good luck with your story! Can't wait to read it! ***Hugs***

            **CarleeAK:** Hey! Thanks a lot for reviewing! I really appreciate it, can't say thanks enough! :0) Hope I didn't make you wait too long! Take care! Hope to hear from you soon *hint hint* (lol).


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or anything to do with HP! It's all J.K. Rowling! I am not profiting from this in anyway.

**Author's Notes: **Heyyo everyone! Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it! This is one of the first longest chapters. 

            Also, I re-posted the Prologue because I made one mistake. I just had to change the name of Nott's son. I made it Eric I think, but when I searched, I saw it was Theodore. So, it's just that little change. :0) Take care! Happy reading! Hope to hear from you soon! ***hint hint*******

Love, Stompy_Sanji, Sanji 

****

****

****

Chapter 3 

****

            That same day Ron received an owl; the DA Gryffindors were in the common room, waiting to have a meeting. "Hermione should be here in a few minutes." Ron said, as he looked at his watch, which Hermione had given him for his sixteenth birthday.

            "So, this is why you didn't want us to meet Dumbledore after dinner." Colin stated, as he turned to Ginny.

            "I didn't want to tell you about the meeting, incase anyone else heard about it." Ginny said to him and smiled.

            Also, after the meeting Ron, Harry, Hermione, and herself were going to read the letter that Mrs.Weasley had sent to them. Ginny was anxious to see what her mother had said.

            The door to the common room swung open and in walked Hermione. "Hope I didn't miss anything!" she said, and then plopped down next to Ron. "I am so tired!"

            "Had a good night, Hun?" Ron asked, as he stroked her hair.

            Aw, Ginny thought, when will it be me cuddling with a worthy guy?

            "Not too bad. Didn't catch anyone as yet, so that's a good thing." She replied. She looked around at all of them and smiled in greeting.

            "So what's the update about the Order?" Neville asked.

"It seems that Voldemort is planning something for after our graduation." Harry started, "so I think it's best if we prepare ourselves for the worst."

"So when will we start the DA meetings?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure." Harry said. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, with the Quidditch season starting next month, I think we'll have to work around the practices." Ron said.

"And we only practice once a week at 9 on Saturday night, since we don't have classes on Sunday." Seamus said.

"Isn't there a Quidditch meeting with Madame Hooch next week?" Ginny asked.

"I reckon there is." Harry said. "I think after that meeting, we should get the Gryffindor team together and then set up practicing hours. Then after that is set, then we can set up or DA meetings in the Room of Requirement."

"I'll tell my sister about this and then she can pass it on to the other Ravenclaws." Parvati said, as she flipped her long plait over her shoulders.

"And I can tell Hannah about it, so that she can pass it on to the other Hufflepuffs." Lavender offered.

"Excellent!" Harry said.

"I wonder what Voldemort's planning." Neville wondered aloud.

"Speaking of which, Dumbledore told us that Snape found out that the day before our graduation, all the sons and daughters of the Death Eaters will be initiated. Which means we better be on alert, especially around those Slytherins." Harry informed, looking around at each one of them, his mouth formed in a straight line.

"Is it all of the Slytherins?" Parvati asked, her voice cracking a bit.

Ginny felt a nervous flutter in her stomach as she saw Parvati's expression. She knew that Parvati was scared of what might happen, and Ginny herself was feeling quite apprehensive.

"You know the usual: Malfoy, Pansy, Blaise; I reckon it'll be most of the seventh years and some of the sixth years." Harry replied, and then gave her a warm smile.

She smiled back, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. It faltered and she bit

her lip.

"Aw, Par," Dean started, "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

She smiled at him gratefully.

"Love is in the air, huh mate?" Seamus teased, as he nudged Dean in his side. Dean let go of her hand and glared at Seamus, who grinned at him.

"Guys, let's try and stay focused for a few more minutes." Hermione admonished.

"Sorry." Dean and Seamus mumbled.

"Looks like Voldemort is building up his army." Colin said, after the moment of silence.

"I think we should start branching out a bit, what do you think Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we need to match Voldemort's." Harry agreed.

"Will we be able to trust the others? How will we know they're faithful to our cause?" Ginny asked. "Don't forget what happened two years ago."

"Don't worry, Ginny." Harry said. "Hermione here will come up with a good way to make sure, won't you?" He turned to her.

She smiled and said, "Of course! Also, we can count on the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff members to recruit the students from their respective houses and then before they enter the DA, we can give them Veritaserum."

"That's bloody brilliant, Herm!" Ron said, and then he kissed her on her cheek. Hermione beamed at his compliment and nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"I wonder if there are any Slytherins who would come to our side." Lavender wondered. "I mean I'm sure not all of them are with Voldemort, right?"

It was quiet for a while, as everyone thought this over.

It would be a miracle if we got one Slytherin on our side, Ginny thought. She couldn't see any Slytherin willingly come to their side.

"Even if they wanted to, it would be quite a risk." Harry said after a while.

"Do you think we should try and recruit a few?" Dennis asked.

"That's too risky." Hermione said. "We can never be too sure. I think we should just stick to the other three Houses."

"But wouldn't it be wicked if we got a few Slyths on our side?" Dennis asked, a wistful smile forming on his face.

"The more the merrier." Ron said. "But as long as they're loyal."

"You know," Hermione started. "All we would need is one certain Slytherin to join us and then we would be better prepared to face Voldemort."

"Who?" Ron asked, his eyes drawing close.

"Malfoy." Harry said, his eyes hard.

"Malfoy!" Ron said incredulously. "Bloody hell! That git! He's probably the first one in line to get the Dark Mark!"

"Ron, relax!" Ginny said.

"But you know Hermione is right." Dean said. "He's the leader of the Slytherin pack. Not to mention his father is very close to You-Know-Who."

"Dean, remember a fear of a name only increases a fear of the thing itself." Hermione said gently.

He smiled at her weakly and said, "I'll keep trying."

"There's no way Malfoy would join us. He's practically a junior version of Voldemort!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, Hun, don't exaggerate. He's not that bad." Hermione said, as she took his hand in hers. "But I do agree with you, there's no way he'll come to our side."

"I hope we beat Slytherin!" Neville exclaimed.

"Don't worry we will, Neville!" Ron said confidently. "We have Harry as captain!"

Harry smiled widely, his eyes alive with the thought of the Quidditch season starting. "I can't wait until the season starts! We'll start practicing right away!"

The boys started talking about Quidditch maneuvers and brooms, while the girls just listened politely, seldom making a comment.

Ginny tuned them out, since she was deep in thought. Malfoy is the key to being another step a head of Voldemort. If only we could convince him to join our cause. Yet, there was no way in bloody hell that he would join them. He was a lost cause…unless…she could try to convince him to join them. It wasn't going to be easy. She knew he was quite stubborn in his old-fashioned wizard ways, with his father's influence.

"Well, this was one interesting night." Lavender said, interrupting Ginny's thoughts. She rose from her chair. "But two in the morning is as late as my body will let me stay up." She got up and stretched.

Parvati yawned and then rose from her chair. "I agree. Goodnight, fellow Gryffs!" she said, giving them all a sleepy smile.

"I think we'll head off too, right Seamus?" Dean asked and then yawned widely.

"Right, mate!" Seamus agreed. "Goodnight, mates!" he and Dean both rose from their chair.

"Goodnight!" Dean said, and then the four of them walked up the stairs.

The remaining seven chorused a goodnight. They all sat in a comfortable silence, each left alone with their thoughts.

Colin, Neville, and Dennis exchanged glances and then all got up from their chairs. "We're off too." Neville said.

"Goodnight, all!" Colin said, and Dennis gave a wave to them.

"Night!" the remaining four chorused.

Now it was just Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry left in the common room. They were sitting next to the fireplace, surrounded by its warmth. Ginny, who was sitting on a chair next to the sofa Ron and Hermione shared, moved to sit next to Harry on the sofa across from them. 

"What'd Mum say?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Ron smiled widely at his younger sister and reached in his pocket. He pulled out the letter and gave it to her. She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

"Dear Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione," Ginny started reading. "I hope all is well with you and you are staying out of trouble. I trust that you are all sticking close to each other and are studying hard. The N.E.W.T.S. are not too far away. Everything here is fine. We are here planning. Your father and brothers send their love; along with Professor Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody. We're missing you all dreadfully. Write back soon, but remember to be discreet, as it's never for sure whether our letters may be intercepted. Lots of love, your Mum, and Dad." Ginny finished.

Draco sneered as he saw the Three Musketeers and the other Weasley heading his way, to the Great Hall, for dinner. Draco had been in a fowl mood ever since lunch.

His father had decided that after a week of not getting a response from Draco, that he would send him a little reminder. _Draco, have you forgotten everything I told you in the summer? Are you trying to get on my bad side, boy? If I don't hear from you right away then I will be most displeased. Your Mother sends her love._

Can't he just trust me, he thought angrily, as he remembered his father's brief letter. Draco had come from the Owlry, after having written his father a parchment's worth. He was heading to the Great Hall to have his dinner. 

His anger was fueled, when he saw the four Gryffindors heading his way. They were all cheerful.

Well, I'll wipe those idiotic grins off their faces, he thought.

If Draco slowed down his pace, then they would all meet at the entrance of the Hall. The other four were oblivious of the Slytherin, until he spoke.

"Well, well," he started. "If it isn't Potty, the Weasel, the Mudblood…and the other Weasel." He sneered at them maliciously.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat angrily.

"Nothing that you can afford." Draco replied arrogantly.

"That's getting old, Ferret." Ron said confidently.

Draco glared at him and then said, "As if you're already not such a disgrace to the word 'Purebloods,' you had to go and snog one."

Ron's ears and face turned pink and he made a move to punch him, but Harry restrained him. "Look, Malfoy, we don't have time for this." Harry said, as he held Ron back. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear.

Draco grinned inwardly. He loved making Weasley mad. He was just so easy to egg on.

Draco looked past Harry and saw Ginny standing there; just looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite determine.

She thinks she's strong now just because the other three are with her, but just wait until I get her alone, he thought angrily. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. He couldn't wait to get her alone so that he could start breaking her down. It was going to be too easy.

Draco was a good five feet eleven inches tall and he could see that he already had a great advantage over her mere five feet. He looked at her hands, which were small and dainty looking. There was no way this girl was stronger than him. She was no match for his power.

He looked her in the eye and was surprised when he saw that she looked in his confidently. She didn't cower away or avert her gaze like some of the other sixth year girls.

Ah, young Weasel, he thought, you want to play, huh?

Hermione brushed past him, dragging Ron behind her, and he broke eye contact with Ginny.

"C'mon, Gin." Harry said, as he turned to her. She looked at Harry and gave him a small smile. He took her arm and placed her in front of him, as he guided her through the doors to the Great Hall.

Feeling protective, Potty? Draco thought, as he watched Harry's retreating form.

He walked into the Great Hall and went straight for his table. He sat in between the seat Crabbe and Goyle saved him. He didn't bother to acknowledge them, especially since they were busy with their food. 

Draco filled his glass with Pumpkin juice. He gulped it down. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was.

I have to think of a way to break her, he thought, as he looked across from him to see Ginny facing in his direction. She was taking a sip from her glass. He knew that he shouldn't be wasting his time bothering with her, but he needed to have fun in his last year. He could hear his father's reprimanding and cold voice in his head: _Stay focused this year…your time will come…do not do anything to disgrace me and get on the Lord's bad side._

It's a Saturday night and I'm here patrolling the halls, instead of snogging some girl, Draco thought.

He was walking past the gargoyle that lead to Dumbledore's office. He looked around the hallway for anyone that might be sneaking around.

I wonder if the Mudblood's found anyone to reprimand, he thought, as he walked slowly and silently, making sure to keep quiet.

Then he saw a flash of red hair, turning a corner.

Is that a Weasley? Draco thought, as he accelerated his steps. He felt a little rush, thinking that he would catch Potter and Weasley in the act.

He quickly rounded the corner and saw that it was the other Weasley. It didn't look like she was sneaking around anywhere, since she was walking slowly.

I can't believe my luck, he thought as he smirked. This is my chance to scare her a bit.

With his long strides, he was only a few feet away. She still hadn't heard him from behind her. Once he was only an arm's length away from her, he grabbed her by her upper arms and then pulled her to him.

She gasped loudly and struggled against him.

"Now, now Weasel," he taunted her. "That's no way to treat the Head Boy is it?" He felt her go rigid and smirked arrogantly, even though she couldn't see his face.

He turned her around to face him and kept a hold on her upper arms. He saw that she looked a bit shocked, with her eyes wider than usual. He guided her to the wall and put her back right against it.

"Feeling brave now, Weasel?" he asked, his voice low. "Where's Potty to save you now?"

She looked him in the eye and said, "I can take care of myself."

"Doesn't look like it." He stated airily. He felt something poke him in his stomach, and so he looked down to see her wand sticking out of her pocket. She was slowly reaching for it.

"That's very smart, Weasel, I'm impressed." He said, as he leaned closer to her. He removed his right hand from her upper arm and made a quick grab for her wand, which he then pocketed. He then resumed holding her upper arm. "Can't cast any hexes on me now, can you?"

"I would do more than that." She said angrily.

"Oh, I can see how much damage you can do." He said mockingly. "I knew you weren't strong enough to fight me."

"This isn't a fair fight, Malfoy." She spat, her cheeks turning a faint red. "I wasn't ready."

"And you're convinced that if you knew I was coming you would have had the upper hand?" he said and then snorted. "A Weasley, stronger than me? I think not." She started to struggle against him and he had to admit she was quite a struggler, twisting and turning in his hold. He leaned his face closer to her and whispered, "You know, a lot of girls would only dream about me holding them like this. You should be grateful that you get to be this close to me. I know a lot of girls would be quite jealous of you, if they saw you now."

She wrinkled her nose and frowned, obvious disgust and disagreement written on her face. She leaned a little closer to his face, keeping eye contact, and said, "Who would want to be held by a cold, unfeeling serpent."

Draco's eyes widened a bit. This girl was talking back to him! He was definitely going to enjoy this now. She was challenging him.

"How long did it take you to think of that one, Weasel?" he drawled. However, before she could respond, he released her and stepped back.

He studied her. She was standing tall, with her back straight. Her face was a mixture of expressions: anger, determination, and fear. She was wary of him and he knew why. She didn't know what he was going to do next. He noticed that a few strands of her hair came out from her hair tie and fell in her eyes. She reached out and pushed her hair behind her ears. She looked at him, waiting. He noticed that she had dark eyes, which suited her hair. He liked the contrast.

I did not just think that, he thought shocked.

He saw her eyes skimming over his profile and then resting on his pockets, where her wand was held hostage.

"Aren't you going to come and get your wand back?" he taunted.

She glared at him and took one step toward him. He took one step back and saw the frustration in her face. She grimaced.

"Didn't think I'd make it easy for you, did you, _Ginny_?" he stressed on her nickname.

"Don't call me that." She said, through gritted teeth.

"How about Virginia then?" he asked, in a mockingly sweet tone.

She walked up to him and wound up her right hand to smack him, but he quickly caught it in mid-swing. "Tut tut, Virginia, where'd you learn to fight like this? From the Mudblood?"

She tried to pry her hand from his grip, but he held onto it tightly. "At least she got the pleasure of smacking that arrogant smirk off your face." She replied viciously.

            "Maybe if you're nicer, then I'll let you go." He replied coldly. "What're you doing out this late? I can get you a nice one-week detention."

            "I'm a prefect, Malfoy. You can't get me in trouble." She replied boldly, raising her chin. "And quite frankly it's none of your business as to what I'm doing."

            "Gallivanting with some bloke, I suppose. Could it be Potty?" he asked.

            "Wouldn't you like to know?" She replied coolly.

            He let her hand drop.

            How dare she imply that I cared, he thought angrily. He needed to get away from her before he did anything that would get him in trouble.

            He pulled the wand from his pocket and thrust it in her hand. He turned and walked in the direction he came from. He turned the corner and saw Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Colin Creevy walking towards him.

            "What're you Gryffs doing here?" he asked, with anger in his voice. "I could report you to McGonagall right now."

            "Not that we have to explain ourselves to you, Malfoy." Seamus started.

            "But we have Dumbledore's permission to practice." Dean finished off.

Draco noticed that both Dean and Seamus were carrying a guitar case. Ah, so that's why that Weasel was out here. If he had known about their practice, he would have gone to pay them a visit.

The three boys pushed past him and continued on their way.

Draco frowned deeply and then continued on his way. He needed to go to sleep. It wasn't safe for him to be walking around angry and frustrated.

Oh, that girl frustrated him so!

            **Author Notes(2):** I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again! I will try to update once a week. Who knows, maybe I get inspiration to write Chapter 4 tonight or before the weekend is over, that would be nice. :0) Yet, for now, I think this will have to do. This was really long! 

            I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed so far! Thank you for the kind words! I really appreciate it! Hope to keep hearing from you! Take care! Have a great week! 

            Thanks go out to (in order of reviews): **cherish chang (thank you for your multiple reviews!), Kinipela12, Phoenix12, BluStarr (thank you for your multiple reviews!), CarleeAK, gohansfan, Scarlet34, Clairvoyance, Wizzabee, Kitten35, cynthetic, and Anji. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or anything to do with HP! It's all J.K. Rowling! I am not profiting from this in anyway.

**Author's Notes: ** Hey everyone! Finally, I updated! :0) Hope you like it! Please read and review! Take care! Also, sorry if the format isn't compact. 

Special Thanks goes out to my Beta, Phoenix12! Thanks so much for helping me with ideas (the intra-house relationship) and for beta-ing! :0) I can't thank you enough! 

****

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****

****

**Chapter 4**

            "I have conducted this meeting so that we can come up with a way to promote intra-house relations." Dumbledore said, as he looked around at his staff. "Are there any suggestions?"

                        All the teachers looked puzzled, thinking hard on what they could say.

                        Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. Dumbledore looked at him and said, "Yes, Professor Flitwick? Have you any suggestions?"

                        "Yes, Headmaster." Professor Flitwick started in his squeaky voice. He stood up on the two big books he was sitting on and said, "What if we start some clubs that would interest all the students? Then they would have to mix with the other houses by their common interests." He then sat down on his books.

                        "Brilliant, Professor!" Dumbledore boomed happily. He clapped his hands together and the twinkle in his eyes were more evident than ever. He was obviously pleased with the idea.

            Professor Snape grunted softly beside the Headmaster.

                        Dumbledore turned to him and said, "Professor Snape, is there something you would like to add?"

                        Professor Snape looked at him in the eye and said, "Headmaster, with all due respect, wouldn't all this just cause more chaos? They would have more of a chance to pick a fight with each other."

            "Hm…yes, Professor, you have a point." Dumbledore said, as he scratched his beard thoughtfully. "Unless there are teachers who supervise the students."

                        "But when would we schedule these clubs?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

                        "After classes at five." The Headmaster answered simply. "Are there any suggestions as to which clubs should be formed and which teachers would like to supervise them?"

            "I agree with the Headmaster!" Hagrid exclaimed. "It's a brilliant idea! I would love to start a club for those who are interested in magical creatures!" Hagrid smiled.

            "Splendid, Hagrid!" The Headmaster exclaimed and smiled widely. Hagrid beamed.

            "Well, Headmaster, I would suggest a club for those who are interested in

Charms and I would be delighted to supervise. It would be fun and the students would actually be enthusiastic to learn." Professor Flitwick spoke up.

            "Excellent, Professor, excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Professor Flitwick beamed. "Anyone else?" He looked around patiently.

            "Well, there are many students who like to fly and play Quidditch. I can supervise that club and also get the members of the Quidditch teams to assist me." Madame Hooch spoke up.

            "Wonderful!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Madame Hooch smiled widely.

                        "And I can organize a club for those interested in the art of being a Medic." Madame Pomfrey said.

                        "How can we ensure that the students will actually attend these clubs and behave themselves?" Professor Snape said, sounding agitated with the idea.

            "I will make it an official rule. Everyone will have to join one of the clubs. We will schedule them all at the same time and therefore no students should be roaming about at this time. In addition, the teachers will be there to supervise them and if there is any misbehaving, points will be taken off from the respective houses." Dumbledore stated seriously. His mouth formed a line.

            "Headmaster," Professor McGonagall said. "I wouldn't mind organizing a club for those interested in Transfiguration." She said, her nose wrinkling a bit.

            The Headmaster's smile returned and he said, "Thank you, Professor McGonagall!"

Ginny pulled on her school robes and then looked at herself in the mirror. She started to brush her straight, long, red hair.

                        It was the last week of September, on a Monday, and Ginny was getting ready for the Quidditch meeting with Madame Hooch. It was held out on the pitch, right before dinner, at six in the evening.

            She couldn't stop thinking about that incident with Draco. She hadn't been ready for him. She didn't even think out her plan yet and then he cornered her. She wasn't scared of him. It was just that that night was the first time they had a one-on-one confrontation and she just wasn't sure what he was up to. Not to mention the fact that, as much as she hated to think it, he had gotten quite handsome over the years.

            Yet, still he acted like the same prick he always was. She sighed. She would just act normal and ignore him, as she always used to do.

            He didn't even give me a chance, she thought, as she brushed her hair roughly, the image of her looking helpless infuriating her. Ok, that hurt, she thought after and then put her brush down on the dressing table. Maybe I should just forget about it, I mean that book is just fictional anyway. There's no way I can change that git. He's too arrogant for me. 

                        She looked at herself in the mirror. Now I look presentable, she thought.

Wonder if Malfoy would notice me. What? Ugh, no! That's the result of sleeping late and waking up early. My brain's not working properly.

            She looked out the window and saw the lake, peaceful and serene. After that incident, she hadn't seen much of him lately. It seemed as if he was avoiding her. Probably waiting for the next time to attack, she thought.

            She remembered how close he was that night…

                        "Gin!" She heard Ron call, interrupting her thoughts. "We're going to be late! Are you coming down anytime soon?"

                        She rolled her eyes at his comment and turned away from the window. She then took a quick glance in the mirror and then walked out the door. She went into the common room and saw the other members of the team standing and talking animatedly, all except for Nathalie, who wasn't there.

            Ron saw her come and said, "Finally!" and then he smiled sweetly at her.

                        Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and then said to the others, "Evening, blokes." So where's Nathalie?"

            Ron groaned and then yelled, "Nathalie! We're going to be late!"

                        "Can't you be more original, dear brother?" Ginny teased, and then grinned to Harry, who smiled back.

                        Harry's so calm compared to Ron, she thought, as she took in his relaxed posture and easy-going smile. Any girl who'd have him would be very lucky.

            "I'm here, I'm here! No need to get your knickers in a twist, Ron!" Nathalie exclaimed, as she walked into the common room.

                        "You girls will be the end of me!" Ron exclaimed jokingly.

                        "Don't let Hermione hear that." Nathalie teased.

            "Alright team," Harry interrupted, "are we all ready to go?" He looked around at all of them and they all nodded. "Good then, let's go."

                        They all walked out of the common room, with the boys walking a little head the two girls.

                        "I can't wait for the match with Slytherin!" Ron said excitedly. "We're going to beat them. I can feel it!"

                        "Speaking of beat," Andrew Kirke started, "we're going to make sure to send the bludgers to Malfoy and his goons."

                        "Brilliant plan, mate!" Jack Sloper exclaimed. "But don't forget we have to protect the others."

            "That's good enthusiam." Harry said happily. "Euan, how do you feel?"

                        "I'm with them." Euan Abercrombie said quietly. He was the new chaser.

                        Ginny noticed that Nathalie, the other chaser, was deep in thought, and so decided to get lost in her own thoughts. She drowned out the boys' words as they continued walking to the pitch.

            I wonder if all the teams are there already, she thought. I wonder if Malfoy's there…no! Don't worry about him; you're done with him. He's just a lost case as everyone says he is.

            They walked out side and the Pitch could be seen from far away. Ginny took three deep breaths to ready herself for the comments she would receive from the Slytherins.

                        What was it with Malfoy and those Slyths? She thought irritatedly. Gits. Sexist pigs. Good for nothing.

                        They neared the entrance of the pitch. When they entered into it, Ginny noticed that the Slytherins were seated closest to the entrance and there was an invisible division, whereby all the other teams sat together but on the other side of the Slytherins.

            She noticed that Draco was deep in thought, and saw how for once he didn't look as vile as he was. Forget what I said before, she thought, as they neared the teams. I'm going to try to change him. I'm not one to back down from a good challenge.

            Of course, Draco's expression lasted only a second and soon he was smirking and sneering at the Gryffindors.

            Malfoy is only human, even if doesn't always act it, she thought. He has to have a weak spot somewhere…and I'll try to find it.

            "Finally, you Gryffs decided to join us." Blaise, who was sitting next to Draco, said loudly.

                        Draco looked at them walking by, sneering as usual. Potty and Weasel passed by first and he felt his blood boil a bit. Just looking at their faces irritates me! He thought annoyed.

            He noticed that Ginny and the other girl were in the back. He glared at Ginny, waiting for her to look his way. But she just walked by him, with her head held high.

                        Draco scowled. Obviously she wasn't scared of him. Maybe I should have cornered her again. If only I wasn't so busy with all this homework. He thought, as he watched her sit next to her brother.

            "Alright, teams!" Madame Hooch said, as she swooped down onto the pitch and got off her broom. "Now that we're all here, let's get this meeting started!" She looked at each of them and smiled.

            "Now you all have been playing for over a year and are familiar with all the rules and regulations. I don't think I need to go over it all with you." She said flippantly, as she reached for the parchment that was sticking out of her robes. "Here is the list of the dates for the matches: Fifth of November: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor; Twenty-fifth of November: Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw; Fifteenth of January: Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin; Twentieth of February: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff; Third of May: Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin; Thirty-first of May: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Don't worry; your team captains will get the schedule. Also don't forget the team captains have to schedule their own practices and make sure it doesn't conflict with the other teams." Madame Hooch then placed the piece of parchment back into her robe. "Oh, dear!" She exclaimed. "I forgot something. I'll be right back, dears." She ran off with her broom dragging behind her.

                        Draco tuned everyone's mumbling out and went back to thinking about his stubborn father. Father doesn't understand that we can't just sit down and plan. We have to find out what our opponents are up to. Surely, they were planning their defense and trying to gather information on Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He needed to think of a way to get information from the Order so that Voldemort would be impressed with him. He would praise him and then Draco would make his father look like a git.

            Now, how can I infiltrate the Order? He thought. Why of course -the DA members. There's no way they'll let me join them. They don't trust me, and rightfully so. If only there was someone that I can get to trust me and then I can use some dark magic to get into their head. Hm, I'll have to look that up in one of father's books to see what I can do.

            "Oh look, the flying hag is coming back." Malcolm Baddock said, and then laughed at his own joke.

                        Draco saw that Madame Hooch was running to them. When she reached to them, she was panting. "Ok, class…oh dear…let me catch my breath."

            A few of the Slytherins snickered at her, but Draco stayed expressionless.

                        "Ok, yes, sorry about that. Now what was I saying? Oh yes, let me hand out the schedules to you captains." She took out a set of parchments and handed them out to Harry, Draco, Terry, and Ernie. She stood infront of them and continued, "Tonight, Headmaster Dumbledore will make a very important announcement. Yet, I will tell you a bit about it. Most of the teachers will be starting a club and will be supervising it. You will all have to join atleast one club. I will be starting a Quidditch club and so I would like to know which one of you would definitely like to join?"

            Draco put his hand up. He didn't bother to see who else did or didn't. He knew that atleast if he joined the Quidditch club he would get more time to practice and it would be fun.

            "Good, good! Now I will split all of you into four groups. You will each get a group of students who will join and you'll have to train them and give them pointers." Madame Hooch said. She took out another piece of parchment and a quill and then started writing. "Ok, I have come up with the four teams. It is exactly four people on each team. Team one: Draco Malfoy, Su Li, Kevin Whitby, and…Virginia Weasley. Team two: Harry Potter, Vincent Crabbe, Michael Corner, Susan Bones. Team three: Terry Boot, Ronald Weasley, Gregory Goyle, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Team four: Ernie Macmillan, Andrew Kirke, Theodore Nott, and Anthony Goldstein."

            Draco wrinkled his nose. He couldn't believe what a team he had gotten! Why did she mix them all up? She could have well put the Slytherins in one team and mixed the others up.

            A Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, he thought. A Weasley on my team? This was not going to be fun at all. I get stuck with all the Dumbledore supporters. Wait a minute, that's it! The Weasley! I can use her. This is too perfect.

            He looked over at Ginny and saw her mouth in a frown with creases on her forehead. He also noticed that beside her the Weasel was a bit red. 

            Ha, bet you're not too happy now, Weasel, Draco thought happily. This was going to be fun.

            Professor McGonagall tapped her spoon against her glass loudly. "Excuse me, students, the Headmaster has an announcement to make."

                        Everyone in the Great Hall went silent, as they were waiting for their Headmaster. 

He stood up and cleared his throat. "I trust that everyone has had an enjoyable day. The staff and I have decided that we are going to start a few clubs to promote Intra-house relation. As I said, two years ago, we have to all stick together and only when we are one can we be stronger. The list will be posted in your Common Rooms tonight and I hope that you will all look at it and put your names down. It is mandatory for you to pick a club and any misbehaving will result in deducted points." He stopped and then looked around the room, his eyes kind yet serious. "I hope that you will all try to get along and have fun. Enjoy the rest of your meal." He smiled at them and then sat down.

                        "I know Dumbledore means well…but I don't think it'll work." Harry said to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

                        "I still can't believe Hooch put you with Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, as he looked at Ginny, ignoring what Harry had said.

                        "Ron, don't look at me like that! It's not like I planned it!" Ginny said exasperated. Her temper was starting to rise slowly. Ever since the Quidditch meeting, Ron was on her back about it. 

            Ron's acting like a big git right now! She thought angrily, as she glared at him. He glared back. He thinks I won't be able to take care of myself. I'll show him! It's a good thing I didn't tell him about that night.

                        "Ron, Hun, you need to calm down. Ginny didn't plan it. Stop badgering her." Hermione scolded, as she put her hand on his shoulder and started to massage it slowly. He stopped glaring at Ginny and a slow smile formed on his face.

                        "Thanks, Hun." Ron said, as he gave her a peck on her cheek.

                        Ginny had to smile. They were too cute. At least Hermione could control his anger...or maybe it's because he knows he's being a git, Ginny thought.

            Ginny looked across her table to the Slytherin table and saw Draco saying something to Goyle.

            This is my chance to try and put my plan into action. But I can't just go up to him and start a conversation. Then Draco looked in her direction and she could see his light colored misty eyes. She noticed he was studying her and felt a bit uncomfortable. Where was his usual sneer? She casually looked away, so that he wouldn't think that she was scared of him or anything.

            He's definitely a strange one, she thought, as she started to pick at her food. She could still feel his gaze on her somehow, but then it was gone.

                        Draco looked back to his plate. He couldn't believe just how easy it would be. He had a feeling that she would be quite easy to persuade.

            Thanks to Madame Hooch, he had a reason to talk to her. He would have to try and get her alone sometimes. Dumbledore's made this easy for me, he thought. Imagine, he's encouraging us to get a long with each other. Now what if someone had some foul intentions? In no time I'm going to have all the information I need and then when I go home in December I'll tell the Lord myself. Can't wait to tell Father about these new arrangements. He might just get a heart attack. 

                        He could hear both Goyle and Crabbe grumbling besides him.

            He looked back at the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny staring at her plate. He noticed she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her expression was pensive.

            I wonder what she's thinking about? He wondered, as he watched her absently twirlingl a strand of her hair around her finger.

                        "Draco, if I join the Quidditch club, can I be on your team?" Pansy's voice interrupted his reverie.

            "I'm not sure, Pansy. Ask Hooch." He said coolly.

                        She pouted at him and he felt irritated at her. He turned to Goyle and started a conversation on the Quidditch season.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	6. Author's Notes

Author's Note

****

            Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope everyone is GREAT! 

            I want to take the time out to say THANKS SO MUCH for sticking with me so far and taking the time out to review! The more reviews the better for me! :0) haha! 

I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner! In a way, I am stuck on how to write the next chapter, but I do know what I want to write. Yet, right now I am a bit busy with school and stuff-BUT, have no fear Mid-term break starts Oct 21st! So, I will definitely write the chapter then! Hopefully, I'll be able to write two chapters in that week so I can make up for the time I haven't been updating. 

 Phoenix, Thanks a lot for your offer to help! :0) You're the best! 

Thanks again! Take care everyone! See you soon! :0) Have a great week! 

***Hugs***

Sanji 

A.k.a. Stompy-Sanji 

P.S. I LOVE getting reviews! ***hint hint***   :0) 


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own HP or anything to do with HP! It's all J.K. Rowling! I am not profiting from this in anyway.**

**Author's Notes**: Hey everyone! How're you all doing today? I'm very very very very very very very sorry for not updating sooner! I know it's been almost two months since I've updated and I'm really sorry! I hope that you all will forgive me and continue to read this fic. I was just a bit preoccupied with stuff and also a bit stuck on what to write and how. But, I will definitely try a lot harder to keep updating sooner, cause I know how most of ya'll must have forgotten this story hehe. Thanks a lot for sticking with me and thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them! Take care! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! 

Love, 

Stompy_Sanji (coughing right now) 

*

Chapter 5

            Draco was on his way to the Quidditch Pitch for practice and he had his teammates following in tow.

            As he neared the pitch, he noticed that one of the teams was already in the air practicing. He heard mumbles from the back and frowned. He knew he had scheduled the pitch for today; it was already the first week of October and his team needed to practice.

            We'll just scare them off the pitch. None of them would dare to challenge us, he thought smugly, as they all entered the Gates.

            "It's those bloody Gryffs!" Blaise exclaimed irritated.

            "How are we supposed to get them off the pitch?" Graham Pritchard asked hesitantly.

            "We're Slytherins. We don't have to be scared of Gryffindors." Theodore Nott said arrogantly, puffing out his chest.

            Draco looked up at the Gryffindor team. Sure enough, Harry noticed him and then signaled his teammates to land on the ground. His teammates stayed back as Harry walked towards the Slytherins.

            "Here comes Scarface." Malcolm taunted.

            Harry ignored his words and looked straight at Draco. "We scheduled this pitch until five." Harry told him calmly.

            Draco narrowed his eyes a bit and said coldly, "Well, we'll wait until you're done." Behind him, he heard his teammates grumbling loudly.

            Harry looked a bit surprised at Draco's words and just gave him a slight nod.

He turned back to his team and signaled them to continue practicing. They all flew back to their positions.

            "Draco, what's wrong with you?" Theodore asked angrily, as he walked next to the captain. "We are not some scared Hufflepuffs, cowering away from a confrontation!"

            "Nott, I suggest you do not make assumptions on things you do not understand."

Draco said, his voice low and intimidating. "We are going to sit down and watch their technique. Do you think they will be able to concentrate with us sitting here, watching their every move?" He walked over to the benches and sat down.

            His other teammates soon followed, with Nott bringing up the rear, obviously embarrassed by Draco's words.

            He noticed that the Gryffindors had also put their reserve team to practice with them. He studied each of the player's ability one by one. Starting with the Keeper, Ron, whose technique had improved immensely over the two years; then onto the Beaters, who had good aim and had hit the bludgers with a lot of power; Next to Harry, who was the seeker, his technique was flawless as usual, and that irked Draco even more. He watched the two Chasers; he didn't know the names of. Last, he observed Ginny as she wove her way through the others.

            She was quite skillful with the quaffle, yet sometimes she seemed to go a bit too fast and lose control over her broom.

She needs to learn how to control her broom, he thought, as he watched her skid a bit, as she tried to regain control over her broom. He didn't know why that thought came into his head while he was watching her play. He noticed her serious expression as she made her way to the goal post. Then she put the quaffle through the goal and her face broke into a victorious smile.

            "They aren't even paying us any mind." Draco heard Theodore mumble to the others.

            How dare he make me look bad, Draco fumed. It seemed that he had underestimated the Gryffindors' tolerance.

            After watching Ginny skid again for the third time, Draco saw Harry call a 

time-out and then fly next to Ginny. He told her a few things with his hands demonstrating his words. She listened attentively and nodded appropriately.

            Most of Ginny's hair had come out of her hair tie and as Harry flew towards the post to Ron, Ginny took her hair tie out of her hair. Her hair flew behind her as the wind blew in the opposite direction.

            Her hair looks quite soft for a poor Weasley, he thought, as he watched her.

She had released both her hands from her broom and had bunched up her hair so that it could be tied neatly.

            "Look at that Weasley fixing her hair." Malcolm started, "You'd think she was primping for the Yule Ball. Women and Quidditch don't go together I say." Draco ignored the comment he made and continued to stare at the girl.

            Since Ginny's hands were preoccupied in her hair, when a gust of wind came from the opposite direction her broom shook and she gave a small yelp. She almost fell off her broom, but she quickly grabbed onto it and her hair fell out behind her.

            She had better watch out. She can be quite clumsy, Draco thought.

            Harry and Ron, who were busy talking at the time, noticed Ginny's predicament and then both of them signaled to the team to descend to the ground.

            Ginny gave a small frown and then she landed on the ground. She threw her broom down onto the grass and then continued tying her hair. Her teammates had already started walking out.

            Draco noticed that her cheeks were tainted a soft pink, indicating that she was probably angry with herself for being careless. The temper must definitely run in the family, he thought.

            The Gryffindors didn't even bother to acknowledge the Slytherins as they walked out of the Quidditch pitch, indicating the end of their practice session.

            He signaled his team to get up into the air, and they did so at his command. He watched as Ginny picked up her broom and stalked away, following her teammates.

            Draco watched her go and then he reprimanded himself. Stop staring at the girl before others think you fancy her! He grimaced a bit and then looked up to his teammates. They were all floating lazily, talking to one another.

            "Get into position!" Draco yelled at them, and then he mounted his broom.

            "I don't know why we have to do this on Mondays. What a way to start the week!" Ron grumbled to Harry and Ginny, as they sat on a bench, waiting for the club meeting to start.

            "At least we get more time to practice." Harry said, and Ron wrinkled his nose at him, "but I agree with you." He added quickly.

"Alright, students, settle down!" Madame Hooch shouted over the chattering.

"Settle down, settle down! We're starting now!"

            Ginny was sitting between Ron and Harry. She looked around and noticed that there weren't as many people as expected. Also, there were only students from the fifth year and up who had joined.

They must have gotten scared off knowing that they might have to be with Draco and his goons, Ginny thought, as she looked at Draco, who was sitting up in front with the other Slytherins away from everyone else. Must think they'll catch some germs if they sit close to us, she thought.

"I see some new faces, welcome! Let me give a little introduction on what will be going on with this club for the rest of the year." Madame Hooch started, as she stood in front of everyone. "I have already made four leader-teams. So the remaining sixteen of you can choose which team you want to be on, as long as in every team we have six other players. With your team, you will all discuss pointers on Quidditch and even practice a bit. The practicing will be two teams against each other while the other two teams watch on. After a thirty-minute game, the two teams spectating will give their opinions and pointers to help the others. I will now separate the teams, so that you all can see who is in which team." She took out the folded parchment from her robes and unfolded it. "Alright, everyone know what team they're on?" She paused and looked around.

Everyone was silent and a few nodded their heads yes. "Alright, then. Team One, sit on the right of me. Team Two, next to Team One, right-center. Team Three, left-center and lastly, Team Four, on the left."

Ginny sighed and then the three of them stood up.

Ron stopped her before she could go anywhere and said seriously, "Be careful of

Malfoy, Gin, and don't let him boss you around."

"I can take care of myself, Ron." Ginny snapped, a bit defensively. Ron's face fell a bit and Ginny felt a bit bad for snapping at him. She knew that he was just worried about her. "Thanks, I will." She said softly and then gave her older brother a reassuring smile.

Ron smiled back and then walked to his spot.

Harry was standing behind her, waiting until she got to the aisle. "Ginny," Harry started, as he pushed up his glasses, "you know we're just worried about you, and you know how Ron is."

Ginny turned to face him and said, "I know, Harry. I did feel bad for snapping at him. It's just that sometimes I feel like he doesn't think I can take care of myself. It gets a bit frustrating sometimes."

"I understand, and we do think you can take care of yourself. You've proven that ever since your fourth year." Harry said and smiled at her.

"Potter, Weasley! Get to your places!" Madame Hooch yelled at them from her spot on the pitch.

Harry and Ginny both blushed at being yelled at by the teacher and quickly walked out to the aisle.

Before parting ways, Harry said, "Goodluck, Gin."

"Same to you." She said and smiled at him.

"Ms. Weasely, please sit next to Mr. Malfoy." Madame Hooch said to her, as Ginny was approaching her team. She noticed that both Su and Kevin had sat on the second row, behind of Draco, and so next to him was an empty spot.

She groaned inwardly. Could this be anymore awkward? She thought, as she slowly made her way towards him. She looked at him and noticed that his face was neutral, as if it didn't bother him that she was going to be sitting next to him. Now that's odd, she thought. She sat down a few inches away from him and didn't bother to greet him.

"Alright. Now, the remaining students, please pick your teams." Madame Hooch announced.

It took a few minutes before the other sixteen students actually got up to make a move. It seemed that they had realized just how diverse each team really was. Even two of the Slytherin boys seemed to hesitate before getting up and walking straight to her group.

'They must think that it's better to be with Draco, since he's the leader of Slytherin', she thought, amused by the idea that someone would feel comfortable being with Draco. Or, maybe it was out of fear?

She noticed that the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students were going towards Harry and Ron's group willingly, while the Slytherins were going towards Draco's and Theodore's group. They must be thinking that Harry and Ron will protect them against the Slytherins.

Ginny was amused by the whole situation. She could see that this Intra-house Relations Project was going to be a lot harder than Professor Dumbledore thought it would be. It was obvious that there was lack of trust amongst the different houses.

There was one Ravenclaw girl, who bravely walked over to Ginny's team. She sat down next to Ginny and gave her a smile. Ginny smiled back in greeting. She liked the fact that now there were three girls in the team and she could tell this girl would be quite able to handle Malfoy's ways.

"My name's Orla Quirke." The Ravenclaw said, "I'm in my fourth year."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Gin-" Ginny started to introduce herself, but Orla cut her off.

"I know who you are." Then she smiled brightly at Ginny.

Ginny was a bit taken aback by the girl's forwardness, but smiled back. I guess that's what you get when you're the Boy-Who-Lived's best friend's little sister.

"We need three more people for Team One, and we need five more people for Team Four." Madame Hooch said, as soon as everyone had settled down.

Several groans could be heard and after a little quarrelling amongst the students on both Ron and Harry's team, eight students finally stood up and slowly divided themselves into the two teams.

Ginny noticed that they were all boys that had gotten up to change teams. She guessed that both Ron and Harry had something to do with it. Three second year boys she didn't know, sat behind her next to Su and Kevin.

Next to her, she heard Draco mumble something.

She decided that whatever it was he was saying, she would ignore it.

"Thank you for co-operating," Madame Hooch said. She stood with a quill in hand and parchment, writing. "Give me a moment while I record your names."

Ginny shifted a bit in her seat. She felt a bit restless as she waited for Madame Hooch to finish. She really wanted to get up from her spot. She didn't feel comfortable sitting next to Draco. At least she wasn't too close to him.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and noticed that he was looking straight ahead.

"Now, to move onto the next section. Amongst your teammates, decide who is going to be captain, etc. And remember, this club is to promote good relations amongst the different houses, try to get a long; oh, and try to have fun." 

Ginny heard a snort coming from the back.

She bit her lip. This was definitely going to take up the rest of the half hour that was left. At least time was going by fast enough; soon enough, this would be over.

She wondered who from her group was going to make the first move to get the discussion going.

No sooner had she thought that, an indifferent voice was heard - none other than

Draco Malfoy of course, spoke up, "I'm captain."

Ginny turned to him sharply and rolled her eyes at him. That was mature, she thought irritated. Why did he have to be so arrogant! Before she could even remember of her plan to be nice to Draco, she was ready to snap at him.

That little Weasley just openly rolled her eyes at me, Draco thought incredulously. Who does she think she is?

"Won't you let others voice their own opinions before you make your own decisions?" She snapped at him.

This girl was not going to make it easier on him. How could he try to be nice to her if all she did was talk back to him and embarrass him?

"I didn't see anyone else saying anything." He replied coldly. He looked her in the eyes, hoping to intimidate her with them.

She looked back bravely and replied, "You didn't give anyone else a chance to!"

Draco fumed silently. She was pushing it. He tried to bite on his tongue; he had to remember his plan. He couldn't mess it up now. He mentally counted till ten and then calmly asked, "Ok, Ginny, would you like to give it a go then?" He made sure to put some emphasis on her name so that even though it sounded like a normal question, it wouldn't be too nice a question because it would sound like he was patronizing her.

Her cheeks were starting to turn a bit pink and Draco knew that whatever he said from here on would make no difference to calm her rising anger. "Don't you patronize me, Malfoy!" She spat at him. She leaned in close to him, until their noses were only a few inches apart and whispered, "Why do you always have to be such an arse about everything?"

Draco glared at her, and leaned in a bit closer, his eyes boring into hers. He knew they both must have looked like they were having quite a row-which they were. "And, Ms. Virginia"-again he put more emphasis on her name-"do you always have to be such an ice queen?"

Her eyes widened a bit, but then she recovered and said, "It's only when you're around, you git."

Draco leaned back and gave a chuckle, which was very un-Draco-like. He couldn't help it. He found the situation ironic and the way she had said it. He knew a way to turn this around and progress to getting on her good side. "Ah, Ginny, I'm flattered." He said, but this time he didn't put any emphasis on her name.

He knew he was taking a risk by being so easy-going in front of the others, but he couldn't help it this time and he thought that maybe it would make her more willing to to trust him later on.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in suspicion. She gave him one last glare, didn't bother to give him an answer, and then turned to the others sitting behind them.

Draco cursed softly to himself. He couldn't believe that he actually chuckled. Him? Chuckle? That was a scary image. He knew he had to get her to trust him, but next time he hoped he could find a more dark way to be nicer to her instead of being so jolly. It made him a bit sick to think he acted the way he did. But it just happened. That chuckle came out of nowhere.

"I would like to be a chaser." This girl said. She was sitting next to Ginny.

Draco glared at her. He didn't want them to think he had turned soft or anything. He had to regain control.

The girl just stared back at him nonchalantly. She wasn't scared of him at all.

Oh no, another Ginny Weasely, he thought sarcastically.

He saw Ginny smiling. Probably happy that this girl is acting just like her, he thought.

"That's a good choice, Orla!" Ginny said brightly to the girl. "Anyone else have a position in mind?"

Not only was she sitting next to him, she was also being the leader. Infuriating

girl! 

"I'm a beater." Kevin spoke up.

"Great, we didn't have any before." Ginny said, smiling encouragingly at them all.

She was too nice, well, at least to everyone except to Draco and his friends. He noticed that she even smiled towards the other two Slytherin boys who had joined their team, and to his surprise, they smiled back.

They are spineless fools, easily swayed by a pretty face with a pretty smile, he thought and then almost cursed aloud. What was he saying?

He looked around to see how the other teams were doing. He checked Potter's team first and noticed that he was leading the others; even Crabbe was listening.

When he looked at Ron's team, even the other boy was leading his group, with Goyle listening attentively.

Draco's anger rose. What were they doing? He definitely needed to talk to them after this.

He looked at the last group and saw that Theodore was the only one talking, therefore most likely the one leading. He smirked. At least one Slytherin was taking lead.

Then he thought back to himself and thought, I'm not leading this, that girl is! 

He looked back to her and caught her words, "…now that that's settled, who do we choose for captain?"

She looked around at them all and when she got to Draco, she looked at him a bit longer, as if daring him to challenge her.

He didn't back down. "I already told you, Weasely, I am. I don't take orders."

She looked around at everyone else and then said in a lighter tone, "Fine, Malfoy. You're the captain."

Draco was a bit surprised but didn't show it. She actually let him be captain. She was soft.

"Ok, students, our first session is over!" Madame Hooch said, as she was sitting on her broomstick, levitating a few feet off the ground. "I hope that you have all settled on who does what, If not, meet up and continue later this week. Next week, please tell me what the positions are and I'll explain more of what's going to happen. Take care, class, and remember to get a long. " She waved to them and then flew into the air.

He was glad that Ginny had settled everything so that he didn't have to meet them outside of this club. He had better things to do. Well, Ginny was involved in his plans, so he would have to keep trying to get closer to her somehow.

Everyone around him got up quickly, including Ginny. They all walked over to their friends and slowly walked out onto the Pitch to go back inside the castle.

Draco saw both Crabbe and Goyle waiting for him at the aisle of his row. He got up lazily and walked over to them slowly. He had a bone to pick with them.

Again, it was after band practice and Ginny was sitting around waiting until the guys packed up the instruments. She didn't want to walk alone. Ever since that incident with Draco, she thought it unnecessary to walk by herself. At least until they had their first DA meeting, which would be tomorrow on a Sunday, since they had no classes.

She sat on a desk, drew her knees to her, and rested her head on it.

She had gotten through the week fairly good. The classes weren't too bad and Quidditch Practice had gone well. They had also practiced with their reserve team and everyone was excited with the upcoming match with Slytherin.

Yet, on a Wednesday, when she was walking to her Care of Magical Creature's class, Draco was walking back to the castle alone for once. He actually acknowledged her presence with a nod.

She was shocked. She didn't know why he would have bothered to do that. At first, she thought that maybe she had imagined it, but then he had said, "Weasely," in greeting.

She didn't know what he was up to. First, that night after her practice: He didn't even say anything to her about it. He acted as if it never happened. He had really confused her that night, when he cornered her. After that, she had felt a slight physical attraction to him. Then, there was the Quidditch meeting: He had ignored her completely, which was just as well. After that, the time when they were practicing: They had marched up to the fields, and Draco didn't even put up a fight. He just sat down and waited. Last, the Quidditch Club: He was his normal Draco-like self, except when he chuckled. Then, on Wednesday he openly greeted her.

She didn't understand what he was playing at. One minute being such a prick, the next being indifferent, and then being…normal.

She had better keep her guards up. Knowing Draco Malfoy he was up to no-good. Yet, at the same time she had to get him to trust her. She then realized that if she had to get him to trust her, she would have to open up to him first. Draco definitely did not look like a bloke who would open up to just anyone, especially a Weasely.

"Gin, ready to go?" Colin asked, as he stood in front of her. She jumped a bit. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Ginny replied and then jumped to the floor. "I was just thinking about my mum." She lied.

"Don't worry, Ginny, they're safe." Dean said, coming up from behind her. "C'mon, let's go back to the Tower and get some sleep; especially since we have that DA meeting tomorrow." He gently guided her out of the room and they all walked back to the Tower quietly.

*

**Author's Notes(2):** Review time :0) Sorry if this takes up a lot of space. 

**Phoenix12**: To my beta-reader and friend, thanks so much! I'm really glad that you liked this chapter! Hopefully I send you another one soon to beta-read ***wink*** take care! Have a great week! 

**Kitten35**: Mika! Hey! Thanks so much for always reviewing! I loved your poem! Hope you get more reviews! :0) I hope you like this chapter! Take care! 

**Black Elf**: Hey! Thank you so much for always reviewing and being so sweet about everything! Can't wait for the next chapter of SoL! Yay! I hope you have a great week! Ttyl! 

**Heather-Weasely-lover**: Thank you so much for taking the time out and reviewing! I'm really glad that you like my fic! Hope to hear from you soon! :0) 

**Snuffles2984**: Meria! How are you? Thanks for encouraging me and reviewing! I love your Sirius fic! It's one of the best out there! Waiting eagerly for the next chapter! :0) 

**Anji**: See! I didn't forget to put you in here this time-maybe it's cause of the trick you played-dutty jed! To my twin sis, thank you for reviewing! I hope that you review this chapter and please no more jokes! :0) I hope you liked it! Keep reviewing! 

**Xman2**: Thanks for reviewing! I decided that in my fic I wanted Lucius to be free-ok I'll be honest, I forgot Lucius was in Azkaban. :0) 

**Vu**: Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope to hear from you soon! Take care!

**Swimfan**: Thanks for reviewing! He is a meanie, isn't he? Yet, we still fall for the bad boys. * **Sigh*** Hope to hear from you! Take care! Have a great week! 

**Darcy16**: Awww, you're too kind! Thanks A LOT for your review! After reading your review I really wanted to start updating, but I was a bit busy with things. But, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and that you will continue reading this fic even though it took so long for me to update, and sorry for making you wait long for the next chapter! 

**CarleeAK**: Thanks so much! I'm glad that you loved it! :0) Yeah, I was racking my brain as to what would the basis of this story be about. I'm glad that you like that idea! Take care! Hope to hear from you soon! 

**Rubyblack**: Hey! How are you? Thanks so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Sorry for taking a while to update! 

**Chi7890**: Hey! Thanks so much for taking the time to review my story! I will get back to reading yours! It's harder to change someone who wants to be evil, lol. Ginny a rocker. I didn't know that many people had this. Well, I just thought that her being in a band would help to thicken my plot and help the story to progress, and thanks for letting me know how you felt about that :0) I really appreciate your feedback! About the Phoenix's Tear part, you're close; maybe you're right on target. ***Wink*** It may not seem like it makes sense right now, but hopefully it'll come together as we go along chapter to chapter. 

**CheeseMaster77**: Hey! How are you? Haven't heard from you in a while, hope everything is going great with you! Here's another chapter! I hope you like it and thanks a lot for reviewing! 

**Wizzabee**: Thanks so much for taking the time out to review! I really appreciate it! Hope to hear from you soon! Take care! :0)

**Blustarr**, **Cynthetic**, and **Gohansfan**: How are you? Hope you get a chance to read this chapter and I hope that you haven't given up on me! Take care! Hope to hear from you soon! :0)

**Beauty Eclipsed**: I love your name btw! How are you doing? Thanks so much for reviewing to both my stories! I really appreciate it! Hope you like this chapter! Have a great week! 

**Kinipela12**: Thanks so much for taking the time out and reviewing! Hope things are going great with you! Take care! :0) 

Ok, that's all folks! :0) I just wanted to take the time out to thank ALL of you for reviewing! As you have read, over and over again, I really do appreciate all your reviews and I hope to hear from you soon! Have a great week and take care! Paix! ***HUGS***


End file.
